Sweetheart
by Love-PRN
Summary: Cupid always did have a bad habit of setting Jack Frost up on blind dates [JackxElsa] Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen.


**Here is another one-shot for your entertainment and pleasure, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Aww c'mon Jack, give me one more chance!"

"For the last time, I said no."

"But I'm Guardian of Love, and it is my duty to get the world's most eligible bachelor a date."

"Need I remind you of the disastrous blind dates that you've set me up with?"

"Oh don't over exaggerate, they weren't that bad!"

Jack glared at the winged guardian in front of him, Cupid the self-proclaimed love expert of the world. After Jack had been officially announced as a Guardian, Cupid took it upon himself to find Jack his soul mate. At first the winter spirit declined, stating that being in a relationship would keep him from having his fun; he enjoyed the single life. But year after year, Jack began to feel the pangs of loneliness eat away at his heart. He had always wondered what it would be like to love someone and to be loved in return. One day, Jack traveled over to Cupid's palace in the sky and asked him to set him up; Cupid was utterly delighted and before he knew it, Jack was getting ready for his first date.

Blind Date #1

"I have got the perfect girl in mind, she's definitely hot!"

Jack nervously paced back and forth in anticipation as he waited for his date to arrive. This was his first date in 300 years and he wanted things to go smoothly. He was told by Cupid that her name was Phoenix and that she and Cupid go way back; the Guardian of Love had nothing but good things to say about her. Cupid told Jack to meet Phoenix at the island of Berk, a Viking Village not too far from Cupid's floating palace. When Jack arrived he waited patiently by the village huts for his date to arrive, and when she did, Jack had to agree with Cupid that she was indeed hot. So hot in fact that she was breathing fire out of her mouth.

The girl waiting for him was part dragon, a little detail that Cupid had failed to mention. She looked part reptile and part human, with yellowish-green cat-like eyes that were slanted on the side of her face looking for her next prey. Her skin was covered in black scales and trailing down her back were three sets of wings and a tail that wrapped around her leg. Jack gulped as he timidly waved at her; she gave him a toothy grin.

"You must be Jack; Cupid has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you," Jack shook her hand and winced at the sight of her claws. "So…Cupid never told me that you're a dragon."

"Yep I'm a dragon, one of the rarest in fact! A night fury, ever heard of one? We're pretty special. My cousin Toothless is around here somewhere, I can introduce you two later. Let's eat, I'm starving! There must be some raw fish around here somewhere."

When Jack had arrived back to Cupid's palace after his date, he froze him on the spot. "H-hey, what was that for?"

"You set me up with a dragon, _a dragon,_" Jack rubbed his hands from the burn marks that Phoenix gave him when they attempted to hold hands. "Did it ever occur to you that, oh I don't know, fire and ice don't mix well together? I swear I was going to melt just from being near her!"

"Sorry, I thought opposites would attract!"

Blind Date #2

"I've got another girl for you Frost!"

"I don't know Cupid, after the whole dragon fiasco I'm not sure if I'm up for it."

"Trust me, she is the life of every party, you'll love her."

And so Jack took Cupid's advice and let him set Jack up on another blind date. This time, Cupid instructed him to meet his date at a cemetery. Jack looked at him suspiciously but against his better judgment proceeded to the eerie island where he was to meet his date. It was dark when Jack landed and he eyed the area nervously; he heard a twig crack and turned around. Behind him was a shadowy figure dressed in a pitch black cloak lurking behind a tombstone holding a scythe. She lifted her hood off of her head and revealed a pale face and beady eyes, her black lips forming a smile at the sight of Jack's nervousness.

"Oh…you're the grim reaper!" Jack squeaked nervously as she took a step forward.

"And you are Jack Frost," she said. "I remember your death like it was yesterday, quit a pity you fell in that lake."

"Err…yeah," Jack said awkwardly. "So um…tell me about yourself, what are your interests and hobbies?"

"I'm quite fond of skeleton bones and coffins. In fact Jack, would you like to see what it feels like to sleep in one? I have made many in my spare time when I am not reaping."

"N-no thanks!"

"Such a shame, you would have looked so nice lying in one. But no matter, come we must hurry or else we will miss this evening's events."

Jack was almost too scared to ask, "What sort of things do you have planned for us?"

She turned towards him and gave Jack a spine-chilling smile that made him shudder, "Why we are attending the greatest ceremony of a human's life." She gestured towards the group of people dressed in black gathering around a coffin being lowered into the ground, "A funeral."

"I take it the date didn't go well?" Cupid muffled as he tried to dig his way out from the pile of snow Jack had buried him in when he returned.

"She tried to give me the kiss of death, what do you think!?"

"Well she is to _die_ for," Jack gave him an annoyed look as he proceeded to throw a snowball at Cupid's face.

Blind Date #3

"Third time's the charm; I swear I'll get this one right!"

"Absolutely not."

"This one is different; she has a very warm and nurturing personality!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "fine, you get one more chance."

This time Jack flew to a flourishing green garden that was filled with flowers and trees. Jack looked in awe at his surrounding, feeling hopeful that maybe things would be different this time. The only information that Cupid told Jack about his mystery date was that she really loved nature. Jack thought it would be appropriate to bring her some flowers; he was mistaken. He heard a gasp as he plucked a daisy right from the ground. Standing behind him was an older woman with a crown made of tree branches on her head. She looked down at Jack angrily who immediately dropped the flowers.

"I'm sorry—"

"Young man, do you know what you are doing? Picking flowers are prohibited in my garden; you have killed this poor flower!"

"I didn't know—"

"Do not give me that tone of voice!" Dark clouds started to form above her head; Jack had to dodge the lightening that came out attempting to strike him.

"Yes ma'am," Jack said feebly.

"Good," she said sternly. "Now straighten up, no slouching, and why are you not wearing any shoes? Honestly, did your mother teach you nothing!"

Cupid was pinned to the wall with icicles that shot out from Jack's staff when he had returned from his date. "How could you not like your date? I thought maybe you would like older women."

"You set me up with Mother Nature!" Jack groaned as he ran his hand through his hair; Mother Nature had taken it upon herself to smooth his hair flat stating that he needed to tidy up. "She was smothering me the entire time! She kept wiping my mouth clean and wouldn't let me leave until I finished all my vegetables."

"Sounds like someone has mother issues."

Jack scowled at him, "I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

"I'll have you know that I have set up millions of couples, and not a single person has complained! Let me fix you up with this witch in Corona, not sure what her exact age is but she has a beautiful singing voice—"

Jack threw his hands up in the air, "No more blind dates Cupid!"

"But—"

"I mean it, or so help me I will trap you in an igloo for the next century."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Now if you don't mind, can you get me down from here?"

xXxXxXx

It was summertime when Jack accompanied Cupid to Arendelle. He watched from afar as his winged companion shot his love arrows at the unsuspecting townspeople. Jack grinned as he saw couples begin to find each other after experiencing the effects of Cupid's arrows. He sighed, would Jack ever find that one day? He flew through town and stopped when he saw that it was snowing. Jack looked confused, he didn't create this. He looked around and his heart stopped when he found the source of the snow.

Jack always thought that Cupid had made up the concept of "love at first sight", but he changed his mind when he saw her. She was the most beautiful person that Jack had ever seen in the past three centuries. Her hair framed her porcelain-liked face that was flushed with excitement; her cerulean blue eyes were lit with wonder. Her delicate lips curved into a smile as she showered some of the laughing children nearby with snowflakes that formed from her hand; Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. _She's like me,_ he thought excitingly to himself. Jack was so mesmerized that he jumped when he heard the sound of Cupid clearing his throat behind him.

"Like what you see?"

"_Who_ is that?"

"Queen Elsa, the snow queen."

"She's absolutely breath-taking."

"She sure is; I actually have someone in mind for her since she's been looking for a suitor. Maybe with one of the princes from the Southern Isles, granted the youngest one did get on her bad side—"

"Cupid, why haven't you set me up with her?"

"It never really crossed my mind?"

"Really, it never crossed your mind to introduce me to someone who has similar powers as I do? You know I've been looking for someone like me!"

"Okay, okay no need to be sarcastic. Hmm you two might make a good couple, but correct me if I am wrong, didn't a certain someone order me not to set him up on anymore dates?"

"Aww c'mon Cupid, don't be like that! She's different from the other girls you've set me up with; she's actually normal. Please don't make me beg!"

"Oh call me a hopeless romantic, I'll do it!" As Cupid withdrew an arrow, Jack stopped him, "Wait, I want her to like me for me, not because of your magic arrows."

"You are making this extremely difficult. But no worries Jack I'll be your wingman. Do you get it, it's because I have wings; man I crack myself up."

"Just stop."

"Hey that is a good pun!"

xXxXxXx

Over the next few weeks Jack and Cupid stayed in Arendelle. Elsa could not see him, but she did notice the little hints Jack left behind for her. Whenever the room grew a little colder than usual, Elsa would look around for signs of another person's presence but found no one; and yet she always felt like there was someone standing beside her. He drew pictures on her window and she responded with drawings of her own. On some days, Jack would throw a snowball at the queen's head and laugh at the look of confusion on Elsa's face as she tried to find the perpetrator.

"Really Jack? You're throwing snowballs? I thought you were trying to court her!" Cupid said, shaking his head. "You know nothing about women."

She grew increasingly curious at who was trying to communicate with her until one day she found an old fairytale book that Cupid had left opened on her desk. Elsa picked up the book and smiled as she read the story.

"Jack Frost, how could I forget about you? You were my favorite story growing up." Jack couldn't help but smile at the sound of his name coming from the queen's mouth. "Have you been the one leaving me those cute little pictures on my window?"

"Cute?" Jack said out loud. "I would hardly say my drawings are cute."

Elsa gasped and spun around and looked towards the direction of the balcony where Jack was standing. "Who are you?"

Jack looked at her in shock, "can you see me?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You can see me!" Jack was so excited that when he stepped forward to approach her, he accidentally slipped on ice that formed underneath his feet when she looked at him.

"Real smooth," Cupid snickered behind him, Jack mumbled for him to shut up.

Elsa rushed over to his side and helped him up, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, nothing like a little concussion to start your day," Jack said, rubbing the back of his head.

Elsa giggled, "And who may I ask are you?"

"Jack Frost, the Guardian of all that is fun, at your service."

"Elsa, queen of Arendelle," she extended her hand; Jack kissed her knuckles causing Elsa to blush slightly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance your highness."

xXxXxXx

"Someone's in a good mood," Cupid noted as he watched his friend happily enter his palace. "I take it things went well?"

"She's amazing," Jack sighed dreamily. "We went ice skating, watched the sunset from the northern mountains, I even flew her to look at the view of the city; everything just felt so magical."

"That is a little too romantic, even for me," Cupid teased. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Don't jinx it!" But Jack couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I have another date with her tomorrow night; we're going to have a snowball fight."

"Yes because nothing spells out romance like pelting each other with balls of snow," Cupid rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll have you know that it was her idea, not mine. Isn't she wonderful?"

"Wow, a woman who actually wants to have a snowball fight with you? Jack don't let this one go."

"I don't plan on it," Jack's smile grew bigger as he said this.

"Well it looks like my work here is done! Am I the best match maker or what Jack?"

"Sure, sure whatever you say Cupid. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare for my date with Elsa tomorrow." Cupid watched in amusement as Jack flew out of the room muttering something about finding chocolate for tomorrow.

"Now who is next on my list…ah yes the Easter Bunny, I wonder if he's a dog person?"

* * *

**You gotta love Cupid. I hope you enjoyed the little Easter eggs that I dropped throughout this story hehe, reviews are encouraged! :D**


End file.
